My Very Own light In the Dark
by RainyDayLove808
Summary: Nero is a high school senior with a messed up past. Dante is the stereotypical new guy. The two don't know each other too well, but when Nero goes through a traumatic experience, he'll have to turn to his new friend for help. Will Dante accept him? Or will be Nero left to face everything all on his own? DxN, AU, OOC, Rape, Language, Violence, and mentions of self harm.
1. Chp 1: The Stereotypical New Guy

Author's Note: Well Hello, readers! The name is Rainy, and I'll be your server tonight! Anyway, I bring to you this story here. It is very AU (alternate universe), and probably a bit OOC. However, I wanted to write this, So I did! For a quick explanation, the characters are all in high school, and all are eighteen. Of course, so characters are older than others, such as Dante being older than Nero, but they are all seniors in high school. A few fan characters are mentioned, but they are pretty much filler (EX: the student Butch) except for two: Alicia and Justin. You'll learn about them more when you read this chapter. Oh! And if anyone could tell me who made the photo i'm using as a cover, i will give credit! If the original artist sees this, please, tell me if you would like it changed! Anyway, without further interruption, i bring to you, Chapter one!

Disclaimer: oh yeah, i totally own Devil May Cry. That's why Nero and Dante aren't together, Nero is in love with freakin Kyrie, and clothes don't tear when you get hit. Yeeup. and it's also why i'm sitting here writting fanfiction of these two instead of making them their own game together. Seriously though, i in no way own DMC, and am making no profit because of this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one: The stereotypical new guy~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Nero. How're you today-" Credo stopped. Something was different about the demon hybrid. Said silverette glanced at him, slipping a bookmark into his novel, Fight Club, and placing the book at the corner of his desk. Nero then looked up at Credo from where he was leaning in his chair with his boot covered feet up on the desk.

"You have a new piercing." Credo sighed in an exasperated way. Nero's gaze drifted away from him.

"So? It's better then...whatever other unsavory 'activities' I could be doing." He said, voice uncaring as he emphasised activities. His glassy blue eyes showed that he did, indeed, care, but he refused to let that be known. Credit decided to count the piercings Nero had. Three, hoop-style twelve gauges in the cartilage of each ear, with each lobe holding a six gauge stud. His newest addition were snakebites on his bottom lip. He faintly wondered if every piercing that Nero had was visible, but decided against asking in fear of giving the moody silverette ideas.

"So, How're things at home?" Credo asked carefully. Nero cringed. He was adopted, due to the death of his parents when he was three. He spent three years in the orphanage before he was adopted by Alicia and Justin.

In those three years, he had met, and became like family, to Credo and his sister, Kyrie. Alicia and Justin had been a young, lively couple. Alicia was a beautiful brunette woman in her early twenties, while Justin was a black haired man in his mid twenties. Justin had been rendered mute years before they ever got Nero, due to an accident that damaged his vocal cords.

He learned sign language, as did Alicia, who then taught it to a six year old Nero. He never called the two mom or dad. He never considered them parents, more like caretakers. So he just called them by their first name. While it annoyed Alicia, Justin was okay with it. Though, they both called him son.

Nero, due to having depression issues as a child, was on anti-depressant medication. Due to being a demon hybrid, when he got depressed, instead of getting moopy, he got fucking mad. Defensive, irritable, and sometimes, downright violent. Getting miserable was the level of depression where he got moopy or secretive. He recently started weaning off of the drugs, usually only using one or two every once in awhile to help him sleep.

Nero also used to have issues with bullies. This was due to his devil bringer, his demonic right arm. Therefore, he also used to have a severe cutting problem. He had left those days far behind him, but he still had the scars on his left arm. All the way up to his shoulder, small scars were in straight, perfect rows. Due to his demonic blood healing up and concealing any thin cuts, Nero had to cut down to the bone for even the smallest scar to remain.

"Um...well...we're having financial issues. But It isn't anything to worry about." Nero replied. They were indeed having money problems, and Alicia and Justin had been rather quick to anger lately. Alicia usually just ask that he stay in his room, and told him that everything was gonna be alright. He couldn't really argue. Nero was about to speak again, when Ms. Trish entered the room, sauntering over to her desk.

"Alright Class, Settle down. Nero, take your feet off your desk. And Butch, stop staring at me. It's easy to tell where you're looking, and you'd never have a chance. Anyway, class, today I am introducing a new student to all of you. Mister Dante, please come introduce yourself." She said, beckoning to someone beyond the doorway. Everyone stared attentively; was he human? Was he a hybrid like Nero? Was he cute? While everyone mused over the possibilities, the new student entered, and everyone shat bricks.

A taller, silver haired male with blue eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his face, but it appeared well maintained while still giving him a rough and tough appearance. He wore a long, red coat, with a black hoodie underneath it, along with black jeans and dark brown boots. His eyes scanned the room, landing for a few seconds on Nero. Nero looked back, and felt an inner force compelling him towards the other. And Nero knew why.

Nero, being a demon hybrid, had demon urges. Due to being younger and immature, he felt attraction towards older, matured demons. Dante was one of these. Now, real, pure demons were pretty much extinct. But, the reason young demons were compelled to submit and be protected by much stronger demons was because, in the demon world, an unprotected, immature demon was perfect prey, both sexually and for actual food. Wilder demons sought out and picked off young demons. So these younglings needed to find a mature demon that would protect them.

While the level headed and restrained human side of Nero did not approve of these urges, being a hybrid had advantages. He could smell the emotions of those he was near, no matter their blood. Some examples of these smells were that anger smelled spicy and burning, sadness was sour, confusion was bitter, and Pride was like a strong musk. This was the scent Nero picked up from Dante as the silverette walked into the crowd of desks. He was picking a seat. And, Lucky Nero! The seat happened to be right next to him. Fucking great.

The larger silverette stretched a bit, settling his arms behind his head. Dante glanced at Nero, a smirk creeping up on his face.

"So, kid, what's your name?" He asked quietly, as to not alert the teacher. Nero refused to look at him, staring out the window as he answered.

"Nero." He replied, just as quiet. Dante nodded.

"Well, Nero, why don't ya make me feel welcomed? How about I have lunch with you and your buddies." He said, pretty much inviting himself to sit with Nero. Nero could tell from the heavy musk of pride coming from Dante that the older would not take no for an answer. Nero sighed.

"Alright. Fine. You can eat with us." He replied. Dante gave a smirk of victory.

~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter One~~~~~~~~~

That's it this for this time, folks! I'll be uploading at least one chapter each week, or more, depending on my own life problems and your thoughts! Just to tempt those of you hungry for more, I am letting you know that i have already written the next few chapters! Problems have come and gone, tragedies have been resolves, and relationships have formed! If you want to read some of that action, why not write me a little review? Until next time, this has been Rainy. - RainyDayLove808


	2. Chp 2: Lunch Time

A/N: HOT DAMN, NEW CHAPTER. I'm so sorry i couldn't hold up my promise of an update a week, guys! The day after uploading the first chapter, my computer died! It's a ten year old laptop, with windows XP, so i guess i expected to die sooner or later! Anzywayz, new chapter for this story! More plot, More details, and other things! This will be quite the interesting one indeed! Enjoy, friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. Nero and Dante are property of capcom, as are Kyrie, Trish, Credo, and any other characters from the games. I am simply using them for this story, which i am earning no money from. Thank you for not suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two: Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch didn't come quick enough for Dante, yet all too quick for Nero. Realizing that Dante was indeed going to follow him, he sighed and headed to the lunch room. Dante followed, and saw Kyrie and Credo coming towards them. They greeted Nero, but paused when they spotted Dante. Nero explained.

"Hey guys. This is Dante. He's new here, so I decided to let him have lunch with us." They gave him odd looks, and he groaned.

"It was his idea." He explained further. They seemed to understand now. Credo spoke up.

"Come on guys. You know the drill. Except Dante...We usually just have me go get everyone's lunches, which they give me the money for. One of the lunch ladies up there knows us." He explained. Dante looked confused.

"Here, why don't you come with me? You can tell the lady what you'll be wanting most days." Credo said. His eyes told Dante that he would explain, so the larger silverette agreed. Nero and Kyrie went to find an empty table.

Once in line, Dante turned to Credo.

"Hey, buddy, what's the deal here?" He asked. Credo looked at him.

"It's about Nero. He has social awkwardness. If we try to get him in line, he'll freeze up. If he even makes it to the lunch lady, he'll mumble. Plus, if both me and Kyrie come up, he'll get nervous and start up one of his many nervous twitchs. You see...Nero's adopted. His parents died when he was young, in an...accident. It was on this back road, so no one even found him for four days. He was completely alone for those days. He developed abandonment issues and he assumes the worst."

"Although, It's odd. He actually responded to you? Usually Nero gets nervous and tells anyone who talks to him to fuck themselves with a rusty pipe, end qoute." Credo said, musing over the last bit. Dante thought this all over, well, except the rusty pipe part, before replying.

"So have long have you and Kyrie known him?" He asked. Credo smiled, eyes shining with nostalgia

"Since he entered the orphanage. They mostly let the kids do what they pleased, so we saw him from behind the fence. The orphanage was right across the street from our house, so we would go talk to them. We made friends with him. And we were YOUNG. Like, he replaced his Rs and Ls with Ws." Dante briefly wondered how cute the smaller hybrid would sound if he did that now. Or how retarded. Sometimes he couldn't tell them apart. Realizing he was missing a bit of a nostalgic speel from Credo, Dante tuned back in.

"Anyway, that's pretty much why I come up here. So Nero doesn't have to, and Kyrie can stay with him. He's like a brother to us." He concluded. Dante nodded, and then saw it was their turn to order.

They headed back towards their table, Dante noticed Nero was pretty much resting on the table. One arm under his chin, the other stretched out in front of him. Kyrie was messing with his hair a bit. Dante felt a spike of jealousy and glanced at Credo questioningly.

"Oh, that? Nero likes when you mess with his hair. No, he's not dating Kyrie. He doesn't even like her like that. She just likes his hair, mostly because It's silver. Well, Nero doesn't like when you touch a certain spot on his head. It's in the back a bit under the top of his head. If you rub it, it puts him to sleep. Like, he could be standing, and if you rub it, he'll fall over because he fell asleep. Something about his mother rubbing his head to help him sleep. But he doesn't like it. It's the only way he'll have nightmares." Credo went into another large description. Dante nodded, and walked over to the table. He slid Nero's tray toward the small silverette. Nero stared at it, eyes tilting up to stare at Dante. Said man groaned.

"Oh, come ON, Nero. I went through all the work of carrying that over to you, and you don't even say thank you?" Dante complained loudly, playfully. Nero frowned.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Dante leaned forward, a grin appearing on his face.

"Hmm? What was that?" He teased. Nero whined, sitting up.

"Thank you." Nero said, voice still quiet. Dante grinned like a fool.

"Can't hear you~" He said mockingly, voice sing song. Nero snarled.

"THANK YOU. There, fuck! You fucking happy, asshat?!" Nero snapped, voice a borderline roar. Dante fell back in shock, falling flat on his ass right into his seat. He paused for a moment, before he grinned, leaning forward once more.

"Why, yes Nero. I am happy." He replied.

Nero proceeded to facedesk. This guy was gonna piss him right the fuck off.

~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~

There you go! Finally, we get an update. Hope you liked this one, because i liked writing it. Hopefully i can update more often. A word of warning, the next chapter contains possibly offending content. There will be a warning in the beginning note, and i will make it clear that there is a way to skip the section for those of you not willing to read that so that you can enjoy the story more thoroughly. Farewell, friends. Until next time, this has been Rainy. -RainyDayLove808


	3. Chp 3: Bad Things Happen to Good People

A/N: Here's the next chapter, fellahs! This is the one with possibly offensive content, so be warned. If you are uncomfortable with non-consensual sexual situations, please skip the section marked with !.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Three: Bad Things Happen to Good People~~~~~~~~~~~

When the end of the day came, Nero bid farewell to Credo and Kyrie, and delivered a fist of unholy justice into Dante's stomach after the hybrid made a snide comment. Despite this, Nero decided that Dante actually wasn't too bad. Nero even had the decency to invite Dante to stick around their table. Dante accepted.

Nero walked home that day with a smile. He had made a friend, he didn't feel miserable at all, and no bullies tried to berate him. His home was real close to school, in the neighborhood right across the street. But as he approached, a bit of sadness creeped up on his happy mood. Nero's family still had the financial crisis to think about.

When he opened the door, he expected to hear Alicia shouting angrily. However, he was instead greeted by his foster mom smiling up at him from where she was settled the the dining table.

"Hi Nero! We figured out a solution for our money troubles, so don't you worry! Why don't you just go mess around in your room while I make dinner." She said warmly. He smiled as he passed her, on his way to grab a snack.

"That's great Alicia! Look like things are looking up for us." He said, voice equally cheerful. Though, as Nero passed her, he noticed a glint of something in her eye, something that made his feel very unsettled. He grabbed a small zip lock of cheez-its, before heading upstairs to his room. Something told him to run. To turn and flee from his room. Nero pushed the feeling down, even ignoring the brightened glow of the devil bringer.

Nero slid off his backpack, setting it by the door, and tossed his bag of crackers on his nightstand. Slipping off his coat, but when he went to toss it on the floor over by his window, he noticed something. The window was to the right of his bed, and on the windowsill, a small camcorder was placed. The fold out screen that allowed easier viewing of your recording was flipped towards him. It allowed Nero to see everything in his room, all on that small screen. And from the blinking, red light, he could see it was recording.

Just then, a click alerted him of yet another frightening reality; his door locked from the outside. He was sealed in. His closet door opened. Before Nero could react to a man in his late forties running at him, he was already getting his head slammed against a wall. His mind began reeling.

His vision blurred, and he suddenly felt dizzy and confused. Then, a wretched scent reached his nose. A horrible, sickening smell, like that of spoiled milk. And he knew what it was. It was the scent of a man with selfish and greedy intentions, one that hunted for a victim to ravish for his own sick amusement. Nero hated that smell.

The man practically threw Nero down on the bed, the silverette landing on his stomach. Nero attempted to crawl away, but he was dragged back. Then, in his dizzy state, he tried fighting back.

"G-Get the hell off me! Please, just leave me alone!" Nero wailed as he attempted to slam his devil bringer against his assailant by swinging it back at him, yet the older easily dodged it. He then caught Nero's wrists, tying them together with a bit of rope. Nero whimpered in pain at the near circulation severing binds.

"No way, kid. I paid good money for a complete round with you. I just hope you're worth it." He said with a disgusting grin. Nero's eyes widened in fear; he was going to be raped.

!

The sick fuck on top of him clawed his pants away. Nero began kicking at him, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted.

"No! Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled. He tried to sound strong, but his voice shook. His assailant shoved Nero's face into the pillow, to quiet him. Nero heard the horrid sound of jeans being unzipped, knowing that they were not his own. He tried struggling, but the lack of sufficient oxygen made his limbs weaker and weaker. When he felt a hard object being pressed against his rear, he tried reasoning with the man.

"Please, stop! I-I don't want this!" He cried out. He was a virgin, and he wasn't even sure if he liked girls or guys. When Nero felt the pressure leave, he thought for a second that maybe the older man had stopped. That is, until the man slammed into him completely with out warning. Nero screamed out in pain. The man didn't pause, he just began a hard rythm.

Nero screamed with each hard thrust, not even realizing his cries or how loud they were until the man yanked on his short silver hair and slammed a hand over his mouth. The man purred sickeningly as he began thrusting out of time.

"Wow~ you feel great, kid." He said. Nero continued screaming into his new mouth cover, pain wrenching through him. If this was what sex was like, he wanted no part in it. He knew that his inner walls were horribly torn up, and it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced. He spotted the camcorder screen in his peripheral vision. He saw himself, pants pulled down just enough the expose his ass, with a man he didn't even know fucking him like no tomorrow. Nero's eyes still were blurry, and the fact that tears now fell freely didn't help at all.

"Smile for the camera, kid~" the man said with a smirk, twisting Nero's towards it. Nero let out another cry of agony as the man came inside of him. The sticky fluid coated his inner wounds, leaving a lingering burning even as the man pulled out of his broken form. Nero lay, body covered in a dull ache, as the man stepped back.

Nero thought that maybe, just maybe, it was over, but that hope was crushed when he was flipped onto his back. A heavy weight on his chest made it difficult to breath, which then became nearly impossible at the large, hard cock shoved down his throat. Nero then regretted the fact that he was born with a horrid working gag reflex. Somehow, his assailant found this erotic.

"You're damn good at this..." The man drawled. Nero wished that, if he was gonna rape him, that he would shut the fuck up. The man grabbed handfuls of the silverette's hair, and began thrusting harshly into his mouth. Nero did not enjoy the mouth fucking, but he was forced to focus on not throwing up instead of blocking the sensation of a cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly.

When the man finally came a second time, he clambered off the now sobbing teen. The man stuffed his manhood back in his jeans as he grabbed the camcorder and headed for the door.

The now unlocked door was opened, but the man looked back at Nero, who was now crying his heart out into the pillow that had been used as a gag before.

!

"Thanks for the great time, kid~ might just have to book another session next week. See ya around." His rapist said cheerfully. Nero just continued wailing.

Nero didn't notice his 'mother' come into his room until she spoke.

"Great job, sweetie! You did great! Hope it didn't hurt too bad? If it did, it won't be as bad next time." She said warmly. Nero's now bloodshot eyes stared up at her, still leaving shiny streaks down his face.

"No! No, never again! I won't do that again, I can't! Please, it hurts! Everything hurts, I feel so sick, I...I..." Nero would have continued his pleading, but the overwhelming urge to throw up clouded his thoughts. He grabbed his bedside trash can, and began vomiting the cum in his stomach into the trash, thankful that at least he didn't eat before hand. When that ran out, his body forced up bile instead. Alicia watched the disturbing scene silently, before slowly walking out. Her 'son' just coughed up the last bit of the vile tasting substance.

Nero looked up in fear when footsteps came down the hall, but when he saw that it was Justin, he felt calm. Like he was safer with the mute. And indeed, he was. The black haired man gently picked the broken boy up, and helped him into the tub. Even though the water was scalding, Nero thought that there wasn't a temperature hot enough to wash that filthy feeling off of him. Justin got his attention, and signed a message to him.

*_I'm so sorry. I didn't know what Alicia had planned until it was too late. But Nero, you can't stay here. She has something worse planned tomorrow. Get some stuff together, I'll get some of your clothes together and take them to you after school. Nero, you need to get a place to stay before then_.*

Nero nodded, and went to speak, but decided that there might be a chance that Alicia was listening in on them. He signed the message.

*_Okay, Justin. I can't go to Credo, he'll want me to explain. My only shot is Dante. I don't know him too well, but he might let me. It needs to work. It has to. I won't make it out alive otherwise_.*

Justin agreed, and left. Due to his demon blood, Nero healed enough that he could walk to his room, though he limped pretty bad. He slipped into a black t-shirt and black and white basketball shorts. He packed some stuff in his backpack; his ipod, a few books, and his keys to the house.

Nero took a few anti-depressants to help him sleep before slipping the bottle into a side pocket. He was tempted to down the whole bottle, lay down, and let the pills liquidate his insides, but decided against it. Nero slumped down in bed; if Dante didn't let him stay at his place, Nero was fucked. Literally, and metaphorically.

~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter Three~~~~~~~~~

THIS. This chapter was difficult to write. I don't particularly like writing such a sweet character in so much pain, so when I was writing this, I was stuck on this part for the longest time! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Plot development! Until next time, this has been Rainy. -RainyDayLove808


	4. Chp 4: Roomates!

A/N: WOOT! CHAPTER FOUR! This one was hard to find an ending for, but i found it! Hope you enjoy this chapter, because I know it was fun to write!

Now, I must respond to a few reviews, for the fun of it!

DreamersSymphony: I was curious when you mentioned the durarara fanfic, so i searched around for it. And damn, you were right! However, I had never heard of/read that story before this. I guess great minds think alike!

SirenaLoreley: First, I want to thank you for sticking to this story from chapter 1. It means so much to me! Second, I know, I hate Alicia and I made her! I made Justin purely for the fact that I thought Nero needed some balance in this corrupt world. Hate Alicia, appreciate Justin.

thanks to everyone for your reviews, they are spectacular!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Four: You Have A Friend In Me~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Justin woke Nero early. They told Alicia that Justin was taking Nero out for breakfast, which he did, but it was mainly so Nero could tell him what he needed. It was simple things, like a few sets of clothes, hygiene products, his phone and charger. When they were done, Justin dropped Nero off at school.

The day was hell. Nero avoided all physical contact, and flinched whenever someone so much a bumped him during passing period. His friends were worried, and Dante was suspicious. When lunch time, Nero didn't want any food.

"I'm fine. I had a good breakfast this morning. Plus, I...uh...forgot my money." He lied. Dante noticed something off about the silverette's voice, and when he saw Nero's wallet chain hanging from his back pocket, he cooked up a plan. When Nero went to talk Kyrie into just letting him go without lunch, Dante snatched the wallet from his back pocket. Nero spun around, glaring.

"Hey! Dante, what the hell-" He stopped shouting, glare faltering, when Dante popped the wallet open and unzipped it.

"Forgot you're money? Nero, you got enough money here to feed a small village." Dante said casually. Nero blushed in embarressment, taking his wallet back and shoving it in his back pocket.

"Fine! I have money, but...I don't have an appetite." Dammit, thought Dante, I can't actually disprove that one. Kyrie gave up, and decided to go with Credo when he left to get the other's lunches. She excused herself, running off after him, which left Nero alone with Dante. Nero glared at Dante, who was now sitting next to him.

"Thanks for making a liar out of me, asshole." He snapped. Dante shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one who lied to us. I just proved it." He replied easily. Nero sighed. Dante frowned, a sour scent hitting his nose.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked. Nero glanced away.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Nero said, sounding relaxed. His tone would convince a normal human. Dante was not a normal human.

"Bitch, I'm a hybrid just like you. I can smell that scent coming off of you in WAVES. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong?!" Dante demanded. Nero groaned, glancing up at him.

"Dante...I need a place to stay. Badly. I'm gonna ask this now, can I stay with you? I don't know how long it'll be." Nero explained. Dante thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Sure dude, that's fine." He said. Nero sighed.

"No, It's fine. I get it- Wait, what the fuck did you say?" He said, completely stunned. Dante let out a hearty laugh.

"I said, you can stay with me. It's fine." He repeated. Nero smiled brightly.

"Oh! Cool! But wait, don't you have to ask your parents?" Nero asked in confusion. Dante shook his head.

"Nope. I don't live with them. I'm completely independent." He said victoriously. Nero still seemed unsure, especially at Dante's next words.

"Mind telling me why?" He asked. Nero shook his head, subtly wiping his face with the palms of his hands when his blue eyes began tearing up.

"I would rather not talk about it. Please, I just need a place to go." He said, voice shaky. Dante nodded quickly, trying to calm him down when that sour tinge in the air grew stronger.

"That's okay, if It's that bad, you don't have to tell me." He said gently. The smaller silverette looked up, and just smiled despite the few tears; this turned out better than he had expected. When Credo and Kyrie got back, they even managed to get him to eat the food they offered him.

When school ended, Nero met up with Justin. Nero introduced Dante to him.

"Dante, this is my foster dad, Justin. Justin, this is who I'll be staying with." He explained. Justin nodded, before signing a message to Dante.

*_Nice to meet you, Dante. Glad he can stay with you in this time of need. However, if you hurt my son, I'll shove my shotgun so far up your ass you'll be coughing up shells._*

Dante stared in confusion, so Nero relayed the message. Dante choked on his words, so he just nodded in the face of the violent threat. Justin then handed Nero his bag of stuff before asking him something.

*_Does he know?_*

Nero replyed back through a message.

*_No. I didn't tell him. He asked, but I kinda got emotional so he dropped it. Said if it was bad enough to warrant crying, I didn't need to tell him._*

Justin nodded. Biding the two farewell and good luck, he gave Nero some money before he turned and climbed into his car, driving away. Nero glanced at Dante, who spoke up finally.

"Guess that's our cue. Let's roll." He said, leading Nero to his ride; a Harley motorcycle, ebony black with grey dusted Chrome. Metallic red skulls were painted on the sides, fire trailing off behind them. Nero gaped at the metal beauty while Dante climbed on.

"Well? You coming or not?" The larger hybrid asked. Nero quickly snapped back to reality, getting on behind Dante. He tried to position his bag so that it wouldn't fall off, when Dante grabbed it and placed it in his own lap.

"There. Now get closer, you don't wanna become road kill." He said. Nero felt a bit awkward, but he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Dante's stomach. When they sped off, Nero instinctivly rested his head on Dante's back.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. When they did, Nero spotted a sign on Dante's fence while the older silverette set his motorcycle up.

"You have a dog?" Nero asked. The sign on Dante's fence read 'Beware of Dog; it'll alert the owner'. Dante nodded as he lead the smaller boy into the house.

"Damian! Here boy!" He called. A large, black and white dog ran over to Dante. Nero looked at it curiously.

"Damian is a Rotti pit bull mix." Dante said as he pet the dog's ears. That would explain the pattern of a Rotti, and the build of a pit bull. The dog had black fur, and where a rotti would be tan, Damian was white.

"So, anyway, where am I sleeping?" Nero asked. The house was rather small. It had two stories, the first had a small living room with a couch and a TV, which was against the wall along with one or two bookcases. The bookcases were stuffed full of movies, video games, and CDs. The carpet of the living room cut off when it lead into the plain tiles of the kitchen, which had a few counters, a pantry, a fridge, a microwave, and a stove. The dining table was stationed against a wall, with two chairs on either end of it. The only other thing the downstairs had was a bathroom, which was just a sink, toilet, and shower. Dante told Nero about the upstairs.

"There are supposed to be two bedrooms, but I use one as storage, so It's full of boxes. So, only one bed is available, and that's my bed. We'll probably need to share. One of us could take the couch, but that thing is uncomfortable as hell to sleep on. Oh, and there's another bathroom up there." He explained. Nero couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear at the thought of sleeping so close to another man, but shrugged it off and followed Dante upstairs so that he could drop off his supplies. Nero was helped by Dante, but he refused to let the other see his bottle of pills. He didn't want Dante to know he took anti-depressants.

Later when they got settled in bed, Nero couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep at all. At least tomorrow was Saturday. But he whined, which alerted Dante. A bland type scent was in the air, like bread. It was the scent of a restless person. So, he spoke up.

"What's wrong Nero?" He said slowly, nearly having been asleep himself. Nero sighed.

"I can't sleep. It's nothing too bad." He replied. Dante grabbed the boy and pulled him closer. The reason for this was that, due to being part demon, Nero would smell Dante's stronger scent and feel a bit better. Which he did, but still, the younger couldn't sleep. Dante groaned, when he remembered what Credo said.

"He has a spot where, if you rub it, he'll fall asleep. But It's the only way he'll have nightmares." Dante thought about this. What's the worst that could happen? He began petting the smaller boy, who leaned against the older male with a slight purr. That is, until Dante found the spot.

"No, wait, Dante, not...there...nngh..." As Nero spoke, sleep overwhelmed him. He curled up, nestling against the larger teen. Dante felt rather victorious. That is, until the very strong scent of fear entered the air. Fear smelled metallic, almost like that coppery taste found in blood. And it heavily saturated the air.

Dante looked down, and lifted Nero's sleeping face towards him. The smaller silverette was biting his lip, eyes shut tight as a few tears dripped down his face. It was at this time that Dante realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter Four~~~~~~~~~

*_gasp_* poor Nero! Bad Dante, that wasn't very nice! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what's wrong with poor Nero! Oh, and the reason I gave Dante a dog is mainly so I could use that sign. I saw it in a store somewhere, and I just KNEW it would be something Dante would put on his house gate! Plus, I want a dog like that.

Credit to my friend: Electricmist! I know her in real life, and she helped me decide on Dante's motorcycle when she was at my house at one point. Mostly because I know jack shit about that kind of thing. And I thought what she came up with was awesome! So, if you like Grimmichi (Bleach pairing), go read her stuff! It's hilarious!

Until next time, this has been Rainy. -RainyDayLove808


	5. Chp 5: Suffer In Silence

A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry, School's being a little bitch, plus I've switched fandoms! I'm so sorry, but I may update even more slowly because I'm writing other stories in the background. After one of my reviewers mentioned Durarara!, I remembered that series and got really far into it. I have every manga released in america up to this point! So if you happen to be a Durarara Shizaya lover, please look for some stories in the future!

Now, onto this story. I actually have changed my plans! This was originally the second to last chapter, but I decided to make it longer! So enjoy my lovelies. Anyway, I'm starting a new thing. I'll say the name of a song that I listened to while writing this (I edited this chapter) and you can listen to it while you read! So, for this chapter, I listened to "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five: Suffer In Silence~~~~~~~~~~~

*in Nero's nightmare*

"No! Get the hell off of me!" Nero shouted. He kicked and clawed at his attacker, yet it did little to repel the thing. At first, he thought it just wanted to kill him. But when sharp claws tore his jeans to shreds and forced him on his stomach, he realized what it's true intentions were.

"Wha...NO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nero screamed, clawing like a frenzied cat at his assailant.

*Back with Dante*

"NO! STOP IT! Please, just get away from me!" Wailed the sleeping Nero as he thrashed about. Dante stared in shock, before grabbing and shaking the boy.

"Nero! Wake up! You're okay!" He yelled. Nero's eyes bolted open, but instead of seeing Dante, he saw something very different. He saw the thing that had been assaulting him. So, he screamed in fear and slashed viciously at it with devil bringer. Dante yelped when sharp, bright blue claws wrenched across his cheek. Yet, he stood strong.

"Nero!" He called. The silverette now under him cried out in fear when Dante grabbed his arms and held them down so that Nero didn't hurt himself or Dante. Nero thrashed about, trying to get free.

"NERO!" Dante called even louder. This time, Nero slowly calmed down, breathing ragged and eyes wide. He slowly looked up.

"Dante...Dante...is...is that you?" He asked weakly. Dante nodded, slowly relinquishing his grip on Nero's arms. Nero sat up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to attack you, really." He whimpered. Dante just sat in front of him.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't know how bad your nightmares could be, it was out of line." He apologized. Nero just huddled up, hugging his knees to his chest. Dante decided to keep talking.

"What was your dream about?" Dante asked. Nero froze, before biting his lip.

"It...it was based on the reason that i had to stay here." He said, voice shaky. Dante now looked even more concerned.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He said gently. Nero paused, before looking at Dante.

"I...I can't say it. It hurts too much to say it. Please, Let's just go back to sleep." The smaller silverette begged. Dante frowned, but nodded and helped Nero settled back down. He patiently waited for Nero to fall back into the now dreamless world of sleep, before falling asleep himself. It was a troubled sleep. So very troubled. He was sick with worry. What was wrong with his newest friend? Something must be seriously wrong to send such a stoic boy into a thrashing fit of screams.

It was painful to watch. It really was. Dante couldn't even begin to guess what had happened. He had no place to. But he wanted to know. And what Dante wanted, Dante got.

~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter Five~~~~~~~~~

FUCK. I WAS NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAID I'D LOST MY MOJO FOR THIS STORY. Yes, I am AWARE that the chapter is short as fuck. The original draft was only 667 words long, and that includes the ending and begining notes! But I really can't think of much. My head it too full of other ideas! You have no idea how hard it was to not write Shizuo and Izaya where it said Dante and Nero's names. Shiiiiiit.

BUT! Don't think that means i'm abandoning this story. No, FAR FROM IT! I'm extremely motivated to finish my first multi-chapter fic, even if it takes years! IT WILL GET DONE! SO HAVE NO FEAR, RAINY IS HERE!

I am offering a proposition. Maybe one of YOU, my reviewers, would like to help me! Since I'm losing my touch with this story, i ask that one of you offers to be something of a beta writer for me. Maybe write a chapter, send it my way, and I'll review it and tell you what I think. I am losing ideas, my groove is disrupted! If you send me a PM or a review asking me what to write about, I'll send you a basic outline for rest of the story, and give you freedom to roam from there! This is a bit desperate, I'm aware, but it's better then discontinuing this. Until next time, this has been Rainy. -RainyDayLove808


End file.
